Slyest of the Sly: Kwami Selection Tale 1
by Tales of Fox
Summary: After so long of trying to discover Ladybug's identity, Alya finally gets an opportunity especially when a small little fox barrel rolls into her life. Meanwhile, her life gets turned around after learning this new secret, but can she handle it? (This is an AU of how Alya got her miraculous and met Trixx.)
1. Quite the find

Author's Note

This is one of many fanfictions which are AU versions of how the kwamis receive their chosens. All take place after Marinette, and Adrien learn the truth of who each other are, and become a couple. This is done through the perspectives of both the kwamis, and those that wield their miraculouses. Also, these will be made in a timeline around season 2, and were all written after the season 3 finale so the canon selection will still occur but so will some others.

The first is Alya/Rena Rouge and her fox kwami, Trixx.

Chapter 1

"Look at this," Alya said as she showed Marinette the latest picture of Ladybug with Chat Noir.

The young journalist was always ecstatic about getting chances to come across Ladybug, and Chat Noir in action. So, when she found out that they became a couple, she was clearly over the moon. Of course, earlier that week, she also found out that Adrien had finally realized Marinette's crush and decided to ask her out. All of that was several weeks ago, and she'd been gushing about both ships coming true to this day. However, she only posted the one picture on the Ladyblog, and had been desperate to find another ever since.

In the meantime, she still tries to catch footage of the two heroes stopping an akuma whenever she's able to. Of course, she still had to face disapproval from both the heroes, and her best friend Marinette. That being said, the bluenette was always happy to look at whatever footage Alya happens to get. However, this footage looked way to good compared to her previous clips. "How did you even get footage like this?" Marinette asked, worried about the answer.

"Oh, I found a good balcony to record from, and it was a safe distance away," Alya assured her friend, "I promise."

"Okay, I'm going to get some more pastries for us to eat," Marinette said as she got up from her seat, "When I get back, we will have a lengthy discussion about being safe when recording heroes."

"Alright mom," Alya replied as she watched her friend leave downstairs.

Once Marinette was out of the room, Alya was about to get on her friend's computer to upload the video onto the Ladyblog. However, before she continued, two things stopped her. She realized that she probably shouldn't use her friend's computer without permission. Not that she was able to anyway since Marinette put a password on her computer which didn't surprise Alya. Probably because she was afraid that the reporter would email Adrien to tease the boy.

However, the second thing that stopped Alya was the box on Marinette's desk next to her monitor. It clearly wasn't a box she recognized as Marinette's, so she didn't know why it was there. She was just about to open it when she wondered if opening it was a good idea. She didn't want to invade her best friend's privacy, but at the same time her journalistic side really wanted to find out what was inside. Eventually she gave into her curiosity and opened the box.

Inside was an array of other boxes with some other colors on them. And on the edges appeared to be more small boxes. The first one she grabbed was one on the inside and when she opened it, she found a little fox tail pendant. Maybe Marinette is designing new jewelry, Alya thought as she pulled out the necklace. Once she touched the pendant itself, she noticed a bright orange flash blinding her vision, causing her to close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed a small fox creature floating in front of her. The fox appeared to be as tall as the length of her own hand from wrist to fingertip. After looking at the limbs, it seemed clear that the creature was a biped as opposed to a normal fox. However, the thing that captured Alya's attention first was the fact that the creature was flying in front of her. And her shocked expression grew with even more disbelief as the fox said, "Hello there. Are you my new chosen?"

Before Alya could respond, she heard Marinette making her way back up the stairs. She immediately closed the box back up and put the pendant in her bag along with the mysterious flying creature. She felt bad about taking something that didn't belong to her in the first place. But she wanted answers as to why the creature, the box, and the mysterious jewelry was in her best friend's room to begin with. So Alya did her best to cover up her tracks and make everything look back to normal when Marinette returned with the pastries. "So, about that lengthy discussion…"


	2. What was that again?

Chapter 2

For being rather quiet most of the time, Marinette certainly had a way of talking one's ear off when she needed to, or when she felt like it. The conversation about being safe during an akuma attack went on until it was almost completely dark outside. When it did end, it was time for Alya to head back home. However, while on the way, she knew that she and the creature she had 'abducted' needed to have a chat of their own. So when Alya made sure she was alone, she opened her bag, and pulled the creature out, saying, "Sorry about that."

It was rather obvious that the fox wasn't exactly pleased with what had happened, but thankfully he didn't seem too upset over it. Though it was clear that he needed to explain certain things to the human who was clearly stressing out over what had happened. So he responded, "Not to worry young one. So why did you take me from Ladybug if I may ask?"

"Well you see it's not normal for jewelry to be found in a box like that. And it looked rather ominous since I've never…wait a minute," Alya paused her thought as soon as the name registered in her head, "Did you just say you were with Ladybug?"

The creature looked confused, "Of course. I thought that's why you opened my miraculous box to begin with."

Suddenly Alya felt overwhelming shock rush over her. The fox claimed that Ladybug was watching over him. And he must've seen Ladybug's real face while under her care. And the miraculous was something that she remembered Hawkmoth wanting when she was Lady Wifi. And finally, the conclusion dawned on her, "Marinette is Ladybug?"

The whole walk to Alya's house was filled with more explanations, and answers. To start, the fox creature which was known as a kwami, identified himself as Trixx. And he revealed that the conclusion that Alya almost screamed out loud, being that Marinette was Ladybug all along, was true. Though he didn't reveal Chat Noir's identity since he never saw Chat Noir without the mask on. And he also explained the process which usually determines a person's worth in regards to becoming a miraculous wielder.

The full explanation only stopped once they were in Alya's bedroom. Of course, she had to hide Trixx once more when going through her house. Good news for her was that her mother was too distracted by her little siblings that she was able to sneak up to her room without being noticed. A fact that she figured Trixx would be pleased to have noticed since he was a fox thing. Once she made sure no one else was in her room, she opened her bag and allowed Trixx to fly out so that they could continue their conversation from where they left off.

"So you guys are how Marinette can become a superhero?" Alya asked to recap.

"That's right," Trixx answered.

While Trixx was smiling, Alya was less enthused, "I can't believe I missed so many details like that."

Trixx's smile slightly faded as he reassured her, "Well to be fair to you, Ladybug was rather impressed with your journalism skills Alya. She kept mentioning how you almost got her identity a few times."

"You mean the textbook that I found before Pharaoh was actually hers?" she asked again.

"I'm afraid so," Trixx answered once more, "She was also surprised that you thought she was Chloe for a time."

Then Alya had a despondent look on her face. She had been searching for any clues to who Ladybug could be when all along she was the girl that sat next to her everyday in class. The girl that was always gone whenever an akuma showed up. The girl that had warned her to stay away from danger with and without the mask on. "I'm a terrible journalist," Alya concluded sadly, "And an even worse best friend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Alya. Marinette never blamed you for wanting to find out who she was. Besides, you've been a very supportive friend from what she told me. Seems like you've been a great friend to our young hero."

"I abducted you from her room. She'll think I tried to steal you for your abilities."

"Not to worry. I have an idea. When you get back to school, you can return me to Marinette with my miraculous."

"And what if she catches me?"

"Then I'll take the blame. After all, you wouldn't've known Ladybug's real identity if not for me."

"Thanks Trixx."


	3. Of kwamis and kids

Chapter 3

"Of course it's raining today," Alya pouted as she walked to school.

She felt tired because of thinking about how Marinette would respond if she got caught. She had numerous scenarios playing out in her head, and each one was worse than the last. They ranged from Alya losing Marinette's friendship to Marinette dying in different ways. This led to her being unable to sleep until it was 5:00 in the morning. Not the best way to start the day off for her.

"Relax, Alya. Everything will be okay," Trixx said in an attempt to reassure her.

Just as Alya reached the entrance to the school, she noticed Marinette standing out at the front. This caught her off guard since she was hoping to meet the girl inside when she was late again. This time, Marinette was early which set off the alarm bells in Alya's head. Could it be that she already found out Trixx's miraculous was missing from the kwami box? Or could it just be a coincidence?

Thankfully she got her answer when Adrien's car drove up to the entrance. However, as she walked closer to the steps, she noticed Adrien's weird behavior. He acted like the rain was acid, and tried to avoid it at all costs much to Marinette's amusement. She also noticed that Marinette called him 'Kitty' which she guessed was because of his aversive behavior towards the rain. At least that was her assumption until she noticed a flying cat pop up to greet Marinette which gave her another moment of realization.

"Adrien is Chat Noir?" Alya whispered in disbelief.

"Now I see why he was so…friendly around her," Trixx chimed in softly, "Plagg mentioned that Marinette was wasting time hanging out with Adrien. He is pretty good looking though."

"That's because he's a model," Alya said before walking inside the building.

Unfortunately for the reporter, she wasn't too subtle about how she entered. Alya walked in appearing as if she was expecting an akuma to strike her down where she stood. What's worse is that she knew that she wasn't being subtle which made her feel worse. Where was the confident, and relaxed Alya now? And how could she be missing at a time like this when she was needed most?

"Alya are you okay?" she heard someone behind her say.

Alya practically jumped out of her skin when she turned around. Fortunately for her, it was just Adrien, and Marinette. Though they both looked concerned for their friend and why she was behaving like this. Once Alya settled down, she said, "Sorry about that. I've just been on edge lately."

"Alya, what's going on?" Marinette asked, "You've been acting weird since yesterday when I came back from getting a refill on pastries."

Alya didn't know how to properly proceed. She had a plan for how to approach Marinette before she arrived at school. But the revelation with Adrien threw that plan out the window, and now she had the attention of both superhero friends on her completely. She was backed into a corner with no escape. So, after Alya dragged the two into a nearby broom closet, all she could do was open her bag, and say, "Please don't freak out."

Suddenly Trixx flew out of her bag, and said, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I accidentally told her the whole truth. Don't blame Alya for any of thi-"

"Oh thank God," Marinette said with a sigh of relief, shocking both Alya, and the small fox. Noticing this, Marinette began explaining.

"Truth be told, I felt bad for lying to you for so long that I almost wanted to tell you the truth a few times. Also, I thought that Trixx's missing miraculous was because I lost it or something. I was actually about to ask you if you've seen it until Tikki told me how you looked ready to combust."

"Tikki?" Alya asked prompting a spotted kwami to appear around Marinette.

The kwami introduced herself as Tikki, and forcefully nudged her companion to introduce himself. That companion was the black cat kwami that Alya saw hug Marinette when they entered the school. The cat introduced himself as Plagg, and immediately asked Alya if she had any cheese to give him. Marinette was quick to scold him for the rude introduction which made him promptly apologize for it. Once that was finished, and Alya responded to the introductions politely, she asked her friends, "You're not mad at me for taking the pendant?"

Adrien was the first to answer. "Well we do wish that it got in your hands a different way, but I think we're more relieved to see that it was you who had it."

"So I'm assuming that you told him the pendant was missing?" Alya asked her friend.

Marinette was quick to explain the truth, "Just in case I dropped it somewhere. He actually assumed that you took it. And since you already bonded with him, I think it's okay if he stays with you. Honestly, we had a discussion about letting you have the fox miraculous anyway."

Alya was beyond shocked now, "Wait. You're letting Trixx stay with me?"

"Alya you're one of our most trusted friends," Marinette replied, "You were actually our first suggestion to take the miraculous to begin with."

"We know you're able to keep a secret since your recent Ladyblog posts have been less about finding out who we are nowadays."

"But right now, we should probably head to class before we're all late," Marinette suggested.

"Wait," Adrien said as he grabbed the fox miraculous from Alya's bag, "Just so you can be officially one of us now."

Adrien then proceeded to put the pendant around Alya's neck. While there was no celebration for the new member of the miraculous team, she couldn't stop celebrating in her head. The couple noticed Alya's excitement and assured her that they would celebrate her induction into team miraculous later after school today. And they promised to show her all of the wonderful things about being a miraculous wielder tonight when they all went on patrol. It was safe to say that Alya couldn't wait for classes to end that day.


End file.
